


Got You Stuck On My Elevator

by NewImagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewImagination/pseuds/NewImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is new in town, and new to Emma's apartment building. Since their first meeting on the elevator, Emma is smitten.</p>
<p>"Still half asleep and cursing the evil beings who created Mondays, the elevator door opens. Only today it’s not empty. Today the elevator contains a brown haired, brown eyed woman standing in what Emma can only process as the outfit of all her “I’m a boss a** b****” fantasies - Skin tight black dress pants that lead down into a pair of red stiletto heels, accompanied by a matching red blouse hugging and dipping in all the right places. Her hair is perfectly styled, falling a few inches past her shoulders in a loose wave, her look completed with dark red lipstick. She’s frozen in place, and not entirely convinced she isn’t drooling like a teething infant. The woman gives her a look with a raised eyebrow, patience clearly fading from her face the longer Emma remains still. She clears her throat louder than is probably necessary. </p>
<p>“Are you getting on the elevator, or do you merely enjoy standing there watching the doors open and close all morning?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Hot Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SQ fic I wanted to do for some light fun. Basically I love the idea of awkward Emma and "I'm trying not to like you but I do" Regina. There's going to be a teeny angst, but mostly it's just fun and fluff.
> 
> I'm sure there will be a few mistakes, those are on me.

Today was like any other day of Emma’s adult life, or so she thought. She woke up after relentlessly snoozing her alarm until the last possible moment, made herself look presentable (or as she likes to remark to herself in the mirror, “You’ll do”) and headed out her front door to the elevator of her building by 8:30am to head to work. Her job is _whatever, _but it pays the bills and offers her some extra to enjoy, so she really can’t complain too much. Her best friend Ruby Lucas had gotten her the job at her grandmother’s marketing and design company, Wolf Productions and it was nice being able to work with her best friend. Her Monday to Friday schedule was pretty routine, but as it turns out, there would be nothing routine about this particular day.__

Still half asleep and cursing the evil beings who created Mondays, the elevator door opens. Only today it’s not empty. Today the elevator contains a brown haired, brown eyed woman standing in what Emma can only process as the outfit of all her “I’m a boss ass bitch” fantasies - Skin tight black dress pants that lead down into a pair of red stiletto heels, accompanied by a matching red blouse hugging and dipping in all the right places. Her hair is perfectly styled, falling a few inches past her shoulders in a loose wave, her look completed with dark red lipstick. She’s frozen in place, and not entirely convinced she isn’t drooling like a teething infant. The woman gives her a look with a raised eyebrow, patience clearly fading from her face the longer Emma remains still. She clears her throat louder than is probably necessary. 

“Are you getting on the elevator, or do you merely enjoy standing there watching the doors open and close all morning?”

Emma suddenly registers that Lady Hot Pants (as she will now refer to her as) is talking to her. 

“Oh, yea. Right. Sorry.” she said as she takes a few stunned steps into the elevator. 

“I’ve never seen you around before, have you recently moved into the building?” she asks while looking towards Lady Hot Pants. She knows the answer, because like hell she’d forget seeing her around. She’s pretty much immediately formulating a 5 step plan in her head for charming this woman into agreeing to a date. She’s already failing step one - _look hot AF, _because she decided “you’ll do” was an acceptable way to leave the house today. She mentally curses herself, but she can sulk about that later because right now LHP is replying.__

“Yes” is all she offers as a response, without so much as a glance towards Emma’s general direction. And Emma thought she was grumpy in the morning. _Ok, tough crowd. No problem, I can still work with this _she thinks to herself. She steps a little closer to the object of her ever growing desire and extends her right hand and plasters her best smile on her face.  “Welcome to the building then, I’m Emma Swan”__

She holds out her hand for what she feels like is becoming an awkwardly long amount of time. Lady Hot Pants glares at it like she just tried to hand her a dirty gym shoe. Is that a look of disgust? Or maybe annoyance? Emma studies her glare for a second longer and decides it’s the second. Definitely the second. Before she can try and formulate her next move the doors open and they’re on the ground floor and LHP wastes no time in walking her wonderful stiletto clad self towards the door and out the building. 

Emma uses her still outreached hand to shake the air while carefully admiring the view. She reckons the scoreboard now reads “Emma - 0, LHP - 1” but that’s ok. “Challenge accepted” she says out loud to herself. With a new found purpose, Emma struts towards the exit, grinning like an idiot. 

\----------------

The next morning she doesn’t even push snooze on her alarm once. That’s gotta be a new record for her. She’s a lady on a mission and she’ll be damned if she’s going to fail already. She showers and dries and styles her blonde hair into loose curls and applies just the right amount of makeup so it’s not over the top, but enough to get noticed. _Now for the important part, the outfit _she thinks to herself while opening her closet doors.__

She tears through her closet and tries on several outfits. In the end she settles for her skin tight dark wash jeans, tight fitting white tank top and her red leather jacket. She gives herself a once over in the mirror. 

“Emma, you magnificent bastard. You got this.” 

With a newfound confidence in her step, she heads towards the elevators at 8:30 sharp. She’s not sure if she will run into Lady Hot Pants this morning, but she sure as hell hopes so. She didn’t wake up this early for nothing. 

The elevator doors open, and she’s not disappointed. 

Today, LHP went with a tight black pencil skirt, black stilettos and white blouse. Yep, definitely not disappointed. 

Emma makes her way into the elevator, and she can swear she catches eyes in her direction staring her up and down. She smirks slightly to herself, ready to count a point on the scoreboard in her favour and consider step one a success. 

“Fancy seeing you here again” she says, with a playful smile on her face. 

She receives an eye roll in return. “Not really Miss Swan. As established yesterday, I do live in this building now. It’s not unlikely to assume we will run into each other often.”

_Yikes. _Maybe slightly premature to be counting her points just yet Emma thinks.__

“Right. Of course. Duh” she replies. _Oh my God you sound like an idiot Emma. Get your shit together. _She mentally scolds herself another moment longer before getting back on track.__

“I didn’t get your name yesterday.”

This earns her a glance in her direction. “That’s because I didn’t give it.” And maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but Emma could swear she’s checking her out in further detail now, racking her eyes up and down the blonde’s body. She isn’t quite sure how to respond, because damn, this woman isn’t throwing her a single bone. 

“What’s a girl gotta do to earn a name?” she goes with.

The elevator doors open before there’s time for any response, and LHP is gone like a flash. 

Emma momentarily debates giving herself a half point on the scoreboard for the fact that LHP actually remembered her name and (probably) checked her out. _Progress_ she thinks.

She spends her morning commute to work debating her next plan of attack. She settles on a plan that she thinks will target the root of the issue, or what she decides to herself is the issue. 

\---------

The next morning starts similar to the one before it, only this time she needs to get up even earlier to execute her plan. She engages Magnificent Bastard mode once again while getting ready, this time opting to forgo the jacket to showcase her toned arms because hey, she’s proud of those puppies, and hurries out of the apartment at 8:10 this time. 

She heads down to the Starbucks around the corner from her building and initiates step two of her plan - _charm her with a thoughtful gesture. _Emma’s concluded that the reason she’s receiving such an icy welcome from Lady Hot Pants is because it’s simply too early in the day and she hasn’t been properly caffeinated yet to be social. Emma can understand that, she prefers a few cups of coffee before most morning interactions, it makes perfect sense. She all but pats herself on the back for her astute power of deduction.__

She goes with two Grande Lattes and quickly heads back to her apartment floor to wait for the elevator at 8:30. She pegs LHP as a creature of habit, so she waits patiently for her 8:30 elevator ride. She’s feeling pleased with herself, thinking this plan is definitely going to earn her at least a name. After all, who doesn’t appreciate a morning latte? 

She quickly finds out that Lady Hot Pants doesn’t, that’s who. 

The elevator doors open and she lays eyes on her target, takes in a breath and goes for it. 

“Hey” she says with a smile, holding both lattes in her hand. 

“Morning Miss Swan” the brunette replies with a straight face.

Greetings are out of the way and she continues her plan. 

“I popped out earlier this morning to grab some lattes. I’m not sure what you drink, but I figure everyone likes a good latte. I can totally relate to not being a morning person, my snooze button gets more action than I do.” Ok so that last line was probably a mistake she thinks, probably. But what’s done is done and she doesn’t let it waiver her confidence as she outstretches one of the lattes in her hand towards LHP. 

The brunette doesn’t take the latte. Instead she stares at it then looks back up at Emma. 

“What exactly are you trying to imply here Miss Swan?”

She stutters for a moment before gaining enough composure to answer. 

“O-oh, I-I just meant I totally get being grumpy in the morning, I can’t look at another human before 8am without wanting to punch them in the nose most days. Caffeine is the magical nectar of the gods, works like a dream. I could write sonnets about my love of coffee for days.” 

She’s nervous rambling now because LHP is glaring at her, like seriously glaring and Emma suddenly thinks she probably should have gotten around to writing her Last Will and Testament because this is surely going to be it. As she prepares to be engulfed in a hellfire fury and meet her maker, she thinks at least it will be at the hands of the most magnificent creature she’s ever laid eyes on. In fact, that’s what she would envision on her tomb stone, “Emma Swan, Daughter, Friend, taken from this earth too soon by a magnificent creature too hot for this earth”

Before the hellfire can claim her soul, the elevator door opens and snaps LHP out of her glare. Only today, before she practically power walks out of the building, she turns around and reaches for the latte that is still gripped in Emma’s stunned hand. She takes the latte and as she turns on her heel back towards the door, she flashes one final look back to Emma before finally throwing that bone. 

“Regina” 

And then she’s gone. 

“Regina...” Emma repeats to herself with a smile once the brunette is out the door. 

Despite the near death experience, she counts this one as a solid win. The scoreboard now reads “Emma - 1, Regina (formerly Lady Hot Pants) - 2”

\--------------  
Once Emma earned that name, she couldn’t get it out of her head. _Regina. _Finally a name to go with that gorgeous face. She was now contemplating step three of her plan - _make casual conversation. _She figures her best shot is to show up armed and ready with reinforcements.____

And this is how she finds herself in line at Starbucks once again the next morning. She gets them to write _Regina _on one of the lattes and then she’s back on her floor, waiting for the 8:30 elevator.__

The elevator dings, and she’s ready. This time she forgoes the formal greeting and instead just smiles towards Regina and hands her the latte with her name on it. 

As she reaches for the cup, she gives a slightly suspicious, yet oddly playful glance at Emma. “If I take this, you’re not going to ramble on again about your love affair with caffeine and how grumpy you think I am in the morning, are you? Because no amount of caffeine is worth that price”

Emma smirks slightly, “No, don’t worry. I saw a doctor yesterday and after extensive treatment, he says my Foot in Mouth disease seems to have been cured. Shouldn’t be an issue anymore.”

And despite how horrifying her embarrassment was yesterday, she instantly decides it was worth it because she smiles. Regina Lady Hot Pants fucking smiles and Emma thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. She decides right then and there she needs to see it again and again. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Miss Swan. Thank you for the latte.” Regina replies, still a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“You know, you can call me Emma” she says as she takes a sip of her latte.

“I think Miss Swan will do for now.” Regina retorts, seriousness back in her demeanor. 

Emma puts her free hand up in mock surrender “All right, all right. I guess you can Miss Swan me for a while longer. But if getting to know each other is what it’s going to take to get you to use my first name, how about you tell me where you’re from? Have you always lived here in Boston?”

Regina seems to be considering her response for a moment. “No, I just moved here. I’m from a small town you wouldn’t have heard of.” and stands slightly more rigid than usual, almost awkwardly.

“ah” Emma replies. “So how are you liking the big city life?”

Almost as if saved by the bell, the elevator dings and Regina starts her walk to the door. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, Miss Swan.” and with that, she’s gone out of sight. 

Well that went alright Emma thinks. She’s determined to find out more about Regina, break down her walls a little more. Even if she has to chip away at them with a tooth pick. It’s been a long time since she felt this instant spark with someone, too long. 

Though she still considers step three to require more time to complete, she considers this another win for the scoreboard. It’s now an even tie, and Emma has never looked forward to mornings more.


	2. Bless This Busted Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted elevators and hot lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My formatting in the last chapter went a bit wonky, I've fixed it now. Sorry if it made anything slightly confusing!

A week and a half goes by of Emma trying to make conversation with the brunette and learn more about her. Some days she seems to get more out of Regina than others, but she’s nothing if not patient and determined. 

She’s learned Regina only knows one person in the city, a lawyer friend named Kathryn, who had been the one to encourage her to move to Boston for her fresh start. A fresh start from what, Emma has yet to find out. That seems to be a touchy subject, so she leaves it alone for now. 

She’s also well on her way to earning her Starbucks Gold Card, and the Baristas on the morning shift now know her by name. A small price to pay if it helps Regina open up to her she thinks. One day last week she decided to step it up and include a doughnut with the latte, of which earned her a response of “I sincerely hope this isn’t an insight into the rest of your eating habits, Miss Swan.” She didn’t repeat that particular gesture again. 

It’s Friday morning and Emma is feeling in a particularly good mood. The weekend is almost upon her and she’s about to see Regina on their daily morning routine to work. She thinks this is a good time to move onto step four of her plan - _give her sincere compliments. _She knows it won’t be hard, she could write a book about all the compliments she could give that magnificent creature. So coming up with the compliments isn’t what made her hesitate thus far. It’s the reception of those compliments she really isn’t sure about. Regina can be very hot and cold with her, so she hopes today her efforts will be received well.__

The elevator dings and the door opens. Regina is unsurprisingly inside, wearing an outfit very similar to the one she had on the day Emma first laid eyes on her. Her hair looks different today, like she’s recently had a cut. The ends are slightly curled outwards and sit just below her shoulders. _Easy _Emma thinks.__

“Morning Regina. Your hair looks amazing, did you get it done recently?” Emma says as she steps onto the elevator and hands the brunette her latte.

“I had a cut yesterday, yes. Kathryn referred me to her stylist here.” Regina replied, taking a sip of her latte afterwards. 

“Well shout out to her stylist for doing a bangin‘ job. I mean, you always look good, like really good, the outfits and the hair, the face, and all that” Emma gestures her free hand in an up and down motion in front of Regina’s body. _Shit _she thinks to herself. That was a slip. She’s nervous. The way the brunette is staring at her as if she’s contemplating what exactly Emma is trying to say and Emma’s Foot in Mouth disease is back. She doubts Regina appreciates such less than formal compliments, but it’s out there now, and all Emma can do is wait for the wrath.__

Emma thinks she sees a hint of a smirk on the brunettes face, but before she can reassess to confirm, theres a loud noise and then the elevator shakes and stops between floors. _Oh god, we’re stuck in here._

Emma looks over to Regina, who’s face changes into one of slight panic. “Are you alright?” 

The brunette starts pacing back and forth and looks pissed. “No, this is hardly alright. Do they not service these elevators properly? This is unacceptable. Who knows how long we’re going to be trapped in this hell contraption now. I’m going to be late for work. Regina Mills is never late for anything.” 

Before Emma can respond and try to calm her down, Regina pulls out her cell phone to make a phone call. In the meantime, Emma pushes the elevator service button. 

“Hello, this is Regina Mills. There’s been a bit of an issue with the elevators in my building and I’m afraid I’m going to be in a bit later this morning. Please reschedule my morning clients and give them my sincere apologies. Thank you. I’ll be in as soon as I can.” 

She hangs up the phone and resumes her pacing. 

Emma decides she needs to try and lighten the mood and distract Regina from the apparent stress she’s experiencing. 

“Good thing we have these deliciously caffeinated lattes in here while we wait, or this might have turned into the 76th Hunger Games in here” she says, a slight chuckle follows her last words. 

Regina doesn’t laugh. In fact, she glares daggers in Emma’s direction. “This is hardly the time for bad jokes, Miss Swan. Don’t you also have somewhere to be that you will now be late to? Or do you just ride the elevator daily on a schedule for fun?”

_Right, work. _She takes out her cell and dials her friend and coworker, Ruby.__

“Hey Ruby, it’s Emma. So I’m kinda stuck in the elevator of my building, and I have no idea how long it’s going to take for someone to get here and fix it, so I’m going to be late today. Can you let everyone know?”

_“Sure, I’ll let….wait. Are you stuck in the elevator with Lady Hot Pants? Please tell me you are. Oh my God this is amazing.” ___

Emma subtly glances quickly over to Regina, who she prays to the lesbian Gods didn’t just hear any of that part of this conversation. For good measure, she turns the volume down on her cell, just in case. 

“Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can Ruby.”

_“You ARE stuck in there with her!! Oh my God you have to tell me everything when you get here. You guys are totally going to suck face in there aren’t you?” ___

“BYE Ruby.” Emma quickly dismisses and hangs up her phone. She looks over to Regina again, searching her face for any indication she heard the conversation. She’s standing still now, straight expression on her face. _Ok I’m safe._

Since she figures they’re going to be waiting in the elevator at least a little while, Emma decides to sit down, legs sprawled out straight in front of her and thinks of a way to pass the time and distract Regina from her clear discomfort at the situation. 

“I have an idea, let’s play a game while we wait” she offers, waiting for Regina to look over at her. 

“You’ll have to excuse me Miss Swan, I didn’t bring my tennis shoes with me.” the brunette retorts. She resumes her pacing, stilettos clicking on the elevator floor with each step. 

Emma lets out a laugh. “Well well, look at you miss funny pants. Where have you been hiding that sense of humor? I love a good snark fest. What I meant was, let’s play a game, like 20 questions.”

“I don’t know what that game you’re referring to is” the brunette replies, stopping her pacing to look down at Emma. 

“Well, since we might be here a while, why don’t you first sit down and try and relax a little. Those stilettos, while hot as hell, don’t exactly scream sensible comfort shoes.” the blonde offers, playful smirk plastered on her face. 

“If the lack of servicing this elevator receives is any indication, I’m willing to bet the cleaning of this elevator is equally atrocious. Do you seriously expect me to sit on this floor?”

Emma, still looking up towards Regina with a smirk on her face, pats her hand on the floor beside her. “A little dust won’t kill you, Regina.”

The brunette lets out a huff and rolls her eyes. A moment later, she caves and has a seat on the floor, though instead of sitting next to Emma, she sits directly across, legs to her side in what Emma will call a classy lady pose. “So, what is this silly game you are proposing exactly?”

“Well,” Emma starts, “Basically I will pick an object, person or place, and you will have 20 questions you can ask that have yes or no answers, to try and figure out what I’ve picked.” 

“I see.” Regina pauses for a moment and Emma thinks the next words out of her mouth are going to be that this game is as dumb as Emma for suggesting it. “So what do I get if I win, Miss Swan?”

_Is that a smirk? _Emma is internally trying to assess the situation before her. She could answer Regina playfully and flirt, but if she’s reading this wrong it will be a first class ticket to her death. She still hasn't written that Will, so she decides to let Regina play this one out.__

“That depends, what do you want?” she’s practically on edge waiting for a response, praying to the gods this goes the way she’s hoping. 

“I have a proposal.” Regina responds, a look of fire in her eyes. Maybe even desire, Emma thinks. Maybe. Hopefully. 

She’s nervous again, her whole body feels like it’s rigid, tense. Naturally, her cheesy humour ramble comes out as a result. 

“Woah, proposal? I didn’t peg you for a U-Hauler, Regina. I usually like to take ladies out on a date first before I reserve the U-Haul and go ring shoppi...” she’s cut off from all train of thought and lost all ability to speak in that moment. Because in that moment, a vision from her wildest dreams is unfolding. 

Regina Mills is smirking at her, a devilish grin, staring into Emma’s very soul and starting a slow crawl on all fours towards Emma. Regina fucking Mills is crawling on all fours towards Emma like she’s a lioness and Emma is her next meal. Everything about the look on her face and her movements drips pure sex. She’s not exactly sure what’s happening, her entire body is now on fire and her spine feels like it might break from the shivers coursing up and down. She momentarily wonders if the elevator actually crashed down in a fiery blaze and she’s actually dead, and this is actually heaven. If it is, she thinks she will be sure to find the lesbian god who answered her prayers and take her out for several drinks to thank her. 

Before she can think anymore about it, Regina is inches from her face, swinging a leg over Emma’s outstretched ones to straddle her waist. Theres a hand on her side, directly under her bra and another reaching up to burry itself in her blonde hair. 

Regina leans in so her lips are touching Emma’s ear and whispers. 

“I’m proposing a game involving far less talking.”

Dead. Emma is dead. From beyond the grave, her hands reach around Regina’s back just in time to pull her into a kiss. Emma is pretty certain a loud moan escaped her throat, but that’s neither here nor there, because Regina's teeth are now biting at her bottom lip, tongue teasing entrance. 

It turns into a frenzy, tongues and teeth, clothes being pulled askew by desperate hands seeking skin. Emma thinks that this elevator will have to remain intact forever in a museum as the most magical elevator ever to exist. Bless it’s broken, shitty construction. She’ll break every elevator she ever sees with her bare hands if this is what happens every time. That much she’s certain of.

Just as Regina’s hands move up under the fabric of the blondes shirt up to start teasing their way under her bra (which Emma thinks is the worst all of a sudden. _Who wears bras? Why did I wear one today? Never again. Useless contraptions. _) theres a beep and a voice over the speaker of the elevator.__

“This is the superintendent, the elevator should be back up in a moment, sorry about that. Shouldn’t happen again.” 

Regina pulls away from the kiss, taking a few seconds to stare at Emma, slightly out of breath, hair and shirt a mess. She starts to stand, fixing her hair and shirt as she does. She pulls out a mirror and lipstick from her purse and reapplies. 

Emma is still sitting on the floor, mouth agape, breathing heavily, unable to formulate any words in the english language. Instead she just stares at Regina. The elevator stirs, and they’re moving again. 

Regina doesn’t say a word. She just stands by the elevator doors, tucking her shirt back in. Before Emma can speak again, the elevator dings and the door opens. Regina starts to walk towards the exit door but pauses to look back at Emma, who is still frozen on the floor. 

“Be sure to tell Ruby that Lady Hot Pants says hello.” a devilish smirk plastered on her hot, hot face ( _That face should be illegal _Emma decides) as she turns back around and keeps walking.__

The doors of the elevator start closing before Emma can regain composure enough to stand up and leave. 

“Best. Friday. Ever.” She says to herself, head resting on the wall behind her as the elevator start moving back up towards her floor.


	3. A Direct Hit to the Ego

Much to Emma’s displeasure and aching desires, she doesn’t run into Regina at all over the weekend. She makes far more trips out of her apartment than necessary in hopes that she would, stopping herself short of just camping herself out on the elevator waiting like some kind of level 5 creep. 

Which is why when Monday rolls around, a day she would usually refer to as her arch nemesis, she’s uncharacteristically thrilled to be leaving her apartment for work. She decides that today is the day. Today is the day she’s going to initiate the final step in her plan - _Ask for her number and a date._ She’s not as nervous about it as she would have been this time last week. After all, she’s tasted Regina’s tongue in her mouth and felt her hands on her skin. She figures _this is totally in the bag._ No way Regina is going to turn her down now.

She does. 

The elevator doors open, and Emma’s shit eating grin is met with Regina’s straight, unwavering expression. Emma practically skips with joy into the elevator and leans against the wall, facing in Regina’s direction. 

“Hey”

“Hello” Regina responds. Her tone of voice give Emma pause. It’s formal, not exactly what Emma was expecting after their last encounter within these 4 moving walls. 

“How was your weekend?” She tries, seeing if perhaps some casual conversation can lighten the suddenly tense air. 

“It was fine. I trust yours was as well?”

“Well, after the amazing start I had to my day Friday, I’d say the weekend definitely kicked off to a much better start than anticipated.” 

There’s still no glance in her direction from Regina, not a smile either. 

“I’m glad you had such a great day at work Miss Swan.”

_oh hell no_ Emma thinks. _She’s going to pretend nothing happened. Not a chance._

“Oh it was entirely non-work related, I assure you.” Emma’s going to power through this and keep to the plan, despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach that Regina regrets what happened between them already. 

She inhales a shaky breath before she continues. 

“So, I was thinking that maybe I could get your number and take you out for dinner this Friday? I know a bunch of awesome hidden gem restaurants around the city I could take you to. I remember you mentioned you like Italian, and there’s this great little - “

“I don’t date”

Well, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. 

“Like, as in you don’t date women or....”

“As in, I don’t date. Period. I’m not sure what is unclear about that statement, Miss Swan”

Before she can rethink it, it’s out of her mouth. “Well, that searing hot make out session we had in here on Friday, which by the way you totally started, would lead me to believe otherwise, _Miss Mills. _” She’s feeling more than a little embarrassed, slightly hurt and she can’t help her sarcastic tone as a result.__

“Yes well, an error in judgement on my part. We were trapped in here and I was feeling slight anxiety. I needed a distraction to calm myself, and you fit the bill.”

_Ouch. _This was so not the way Emma had been picturing this morning all weekend. It was becoming pretty clear that while Emma’s way to deal with this situation was sarcasm, Regina’s was anger and coldness. Emma takes a deep breath and tries a different approach to figure out what the hell is going on here.__

“Look, Regina, I don’t know what the story is here and I’m pretty positive you’re not about to tell me either, but if it’s to do with a bad break up, or something to do with why you came here for a fresh start I understand and I’m - “

“I’m quite finished with this topic of conversation Miss Swan, and you’d do well to drop it immediately.” Regina interjects. 

The elevator dings and the doors open. As Regina practically storms out towards the exit, Emma stands in silence, deflated. Clearly there’s more going on than Emma initially thought. She _knows _this attraction isn’t one sided. The walls Emma had slowly been chipping away at have now been solidified once again, and she feels like she’s back at square one. Only this time she knows too much, feels too much, to go back to that.__

\-----------------

Tuesday morning comes, and instead of her usual excitement, today she’s filled with something more resembling dread. She’s been going back and forth in her mind about how to deal with the situation presented to her. She decides that for now, she’s going to take a line out of Regina’s playbook and pretend everything is fine, and they hadn’t groped each other like horny teenagers. It was Emma’s not so subtle charm that had gotten them to that place to begin with, so she figures it can get them there again. Get them a little closer to a place where Regina can trust her enough to let her in, just a little. 

She’s not in the mood for magnificent bastard mode today, she she settles for somewhere above “you’ll do” and heads out the door to await the elevator. 

As expected, Regina is inside, stoic as ever and dressed to kill. Mostly kill Emma, who is so damn weak when it comes to this woman. 

“Hey, Regina. Looking gorgeous as always” Emma compliments, a smile she’s forced onto her face despite the fact she kind of wants to barf at how nervous and awkward she feels.

Regina looks at her questioningly, almost as if she’s sizing her up. 

“Thank you. Good morning to you too, Miss Swan.” and Emma can swear Regina takes a moment to let her eyes span the length of Emma’s body, paying special attention to her chest. She doesn’t want to push her luck, so she pretends she imagined it. 

“So, do you work around here? I just realized I have no idea where you work yet. I mean, if I had to guess, I’d say either the financial sector or maybe a lawyer? You’re always dressed to impress.”

Regina turns once again to face Emma with a familiar glare Emma knows all to well. “Look, Miss Swan. I know what you’re doing here. You’re going to continue on making this idle chit chat in hopes that I somehow dispel any resolve I have in holding true to my no dating rule. I’m going to save you the trouble. Despite how cute and charming you think you are, it’s not going to work.”

Regina turns back to face forward towards the elevator doors. Her posture is rigid, almost too rigid like she’s putting on a show. 

A direct hit straight to her ego sends Emma backwards to lean against the cold elevator wall. Her plan is failing miserably, and like any good fighter, Emma knows when to throw in the towel to save herself from a total knockout. Still, she feels the need to bite back with sarcasm to dispel any notion the brunette may have that her words had left a burn. 

“Well, excuse me, Madame Ice Queen, I wasn’t aware simple human pleasantries bring such displeasure to your soul. Deepest apologies from a lowly peasant.” 

“Always such an eloquent way with word I see.” Regina coldly retorts. 

Instead of replying, Emma simply stands in silence, waiting desperately for the elevator doors to open and save her from this hell. She can’t imagine what happened in Regina’s past to make her cold enough to deliver frost bite with her words, but figures now she will never find out. 

As the elevator opens and Regina is out the building exit, Emma rethinks her previous offer of drinks to her lesbian Gods. They’re definitely getting pickle juice now. 

\------------

Wednesday morning rolls around and Emma has less than zero desire to be trapped in an elevator with her Ice Maiden. She knows it will be too hard. As much as Regina’s words stung and the embarrassment still hovering over Emma like a cloud containing all the misery of lesbians past foolish enough to try and ask Regina Mills out on a date, she knows she still smitten. She won’t be able to stop herself from furthering her self sabotage and trying to get through to a woman who clearly doesn’t want her to. 

Which is why today she’s standing in front of the elevator doors at 8:15. If she can’t get the girl, she’s going to get herself brownie points at work for being early everyday. Her boss doesn’t need to know she’s early everyday solely for the purpose of avoiding Regina. 

This new schedule continues for over a week, successfully avoiding all contact with the woman who’s image is still etched in Emma’s mind. She thinks it’s for the best, that her new schedule is working, and she’s slowly going to get herself over her pathetic, unrequited crush on Regina Mills. 

Until that Friday afternoon when there’s a banging at her door. 

_‘the fuck is that? _Emma is startled from her thoughts as she sits on her couch, beer in hand, having changed into a plain tank and wearing only boy short underwear, unwinding from a long week of work and her stupid lesbian processing.__

Before she reaches the door, there’s another series of bangs. The seemingly urgent nature of the knocks makes Emma forget she isn’t wearing any pants as she answers the door. 

“Yea yea, Jesus give me a seco -” 

Regina fucking Mills is standing in front of her, a combination of anger and apprehension on her face. She seems even a little flustered. Maybe. 

“You haven’t been on the elevator in over a week.” She states directly with a sharp tone. Emma doesn’t fail to notice the red tint taking over her face as she realizes Emma is standing half naked in the doorway. 

“Umm so I’m pretty sure that I’m awake and this isn’t one of the dreams in my fantasies in which you’re here to make a seduction house call, which makes me a little confused as to what is going on right now...and also, how did you know which apartment was mine?” She stands still in the doorway, beer still in one hand, the other being used to grip the door she’s leaning on, a little dumbfounded as to what the hell is going on. 

“I may or may not have threatened the superintendent to give me your apartment number. I’m not sure I’ll be allowed to renew my lease here after that encounter. He cowered like a child, it was truly pathetic.” 

Emma takes her bottom lip between her teeth and tries really hard not to laugh, because really, She shouldn’t find any of this funny. Except that it’s hilarious and exhilarating all at once. 

“Ok so, did you go around making a grown man cry just to come here and tell me that I haven’t been on the elevator? Or did you run out of sugar, milk? Actually scratch that, you don't seem like the cupcake baking Martha type.”

Taking a few careful steps into Emma’s apartment, Regina ignores Emma’s questioning. 

“Why haven’t you been on the elevator?” 

Emma lets out a huff. “Why do you even care? I thought you’d be happy not to have to endure my definitely not cute or charming, as you put it, self?”

“Just answer the question, please.”

Unwilling to let out the embarrassment of the truth just yet, Emma stands tall, faking confidence. 

“If I said I started taking the stairs to tone my legs and ass, would you believe me?”

Regina takes a moment, almost as if she’s considering the words. Her eyes grill Emma’s body, and suddenly Emma regrets her choice of underwear. 

“I might have been inclined to believe you, if your ass and legs weren’t already in impeccably good form.” 

And this would be the start of Emma’s Friday night turning out a hell of a lot differently than she had imagined when she popped a beer cap in her underwear not 10 minutes before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is caught up now to what I had pre-written. I'm almost done the 4th chapter, so I should have it ready in a day or two. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. The Vagina Monologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little progress, and a little processing with Ruby

Somewhere between Regina commenting on her impeccable form and the stumbling migration from the doorway back into the kitchen, you’d find the crumbled remains of Emma’s self restraint. She really can’t be to blame. When Regina Mills shows up in your doorway commenting on your ass, and then pulls you in by a tug of your shirt to kiss you fiercely while backing you up until your back slams into the kitchen counter, you go with it. Especially when those perfectly manicured hands were now splayed across Emma’s stomach, as if they’re holding her in place against the counter. 

When Regina’s lips make their move to start tracing a path down Emma’s neck, she takes the chance to catch her breath. She knows she needs to press pause here. As much as her entire body is enjoying what is happening right now, and as much as her lady parts might hate her for it later, she needs to pause and assess what is going on. 

“R-Regina...hold up a sec - ahh - second” she managed to get out between labored breaths. She manages to bend slightly and slither sideways out of Regina’s grip, because she knows if she doesn’t do this now, those buttons on Regina’s shirt will be all over the floor when she rips it off. 

Regina is staring at her, face still flush with desire. Emma quickly scoots her way to the opposite side of the kitchen island as if she needs to put a solid barrier between her and the brunette standing in her kitchen. 

She’s slightly panting, but manages to continue. 

“Ok first, stop staring at me like you want to devour me for a second, because right now I have the restraint of a pubescent teenage boy and I really need to get this out.”

Regina’s lips curl into a smirk. _Ok so not helping_

“Seriously? You’re the worst right now. Actually, you’re like, the best, I mean seriously, how dare you kiss like that. It’s not even human and entirely unfair and -”

Emma’s interrupted by the sight of Regina making her move around the counter towards where Emma is standing.  
The blonde holds an index finger up and waves it back and forth vigorously. “Oh no. No no no you stay on your side woman. I’m not done yet. Stop distracting me!”

Regina stops her movement, still silent, still with a grin on her face and cheeks still flushed. 

“Ok, now second, you still haven’t told me why you came here? Last time I saw you, you acted like you couldn’t stand being in the same vicinity as me, and you most certainly didn’t let on that this was going to happen again. Is this some kind of “come hither, fuck off” game we’re playing now?”

Emma pauses, giving Regina a chance to offer a response. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing here, wouldn’t you think, Miss Swan?”

“Woah, no way. You can’t show up at my door and stick your tongue in my mouth and call me Miss Swan. I think we are so past the formalities now.”

Regina places one hand on her hip as if to say she’s ready for a challenge. 

“Very well, _Em-ma._ I can call you whatever you prefer, if you get back over here. I don’t like to be kept waiting”

 _This is not even fair. It’s hot in here. Is my heat on? Why is my heat on, it’s June. My mouth is so dry. Oh God I need water. Or a bucket of ice....Focus Emma. Fo-cus._

She throws her hands flat on the counter and leans forward, letting her head drop for a moment and takes a deep breath. 

“As much as I want to just say fuck it and tear off the rest of these clothes, and believe me, I really, really want to, I need you to talk to me first.”

Regina lets out a sigh of frustration ( _Amen to that_ Emma thinks). 

“What do you want me to say, Emma? Are you looking for some kind of apology?”

“No, that’s not what I’m after. I just want to know what this is about. Is this just physical for you? You said you don’t date. And while I can’t lie and say I’m not dying to see what’s under your clothes, this isn’t just physical for me. I can’t just sleep with you and then continue on with our little elevator rendevouz and pretend I don’t want more.”

Regina’s face changes, it fades into something almost vulnerable, and maybe even a little regret. Emma is really hoping it’s not the second. 

“This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. You weren’t supposed to like me. I certainly wasn’t supposed to like you either. You’re terribly persistent and incredibly juvenile, and somehow I’m idiotically drawn to your cute charm.”

At that, Emma lets a smile slip onto her face. “Thanks, I think? I knew you were lying when you said I wasn’t cute or charming.”

A small smile appears on Regina’s face at this, but it’s not a happy one. It’s heavy and sad, and it makes Emma want to reach around the counter and grab her into a hug.

“I should be going...I apologize for barging in like this. It was inappropriate.”

Emma quickly reaches for Regina’s hand across the counter. “No, Regina wait. Please. You can talk to me. I know there’s a story behind why you came to Boston and why you say you don’t date. I’m not going to push you to tell me anything you don’t want to, but just know that despite my occasional nervous ramblings, I’m a good listener.”

Regina doesn’t remove her hand from Emma’s. She takes her eyes away from staring at the counter and looks at the blonde. 

“If I’m going to stay here and talk, I have one request.” 

“Sure, name it?”

The brunette lets her eyes trail up and down Emma’s body before replying. 

“You need to put on more clothes, because your body is terribly distracting.”

Emma lets out a chuckle. “Right, clothes. Ok give me two minutes and I’ll be back. In the meantime, grab whatever you like to drink from the fridge. I’ll be right back.”

When Emma comes back into the kitchen from having changed into something more appropriate for company, Regina was gone. She almost called out for her, but she knew better. No one would answer because she wasn’t here. She glances over to the kitchen island and sees a business card with Regina’s name and contact info. A Lawyer. I knew it. She flips it over to find a note scribbled on the back. 

_“I’m not ready yet, but I’m trying.”_

Emma suddenly understands why Regina had showed up tonight. _“You’re terribly persistent”_ she recalls Regina’s words from a few moments earlier. It’s true, Emma was persistent for weeks. But as soon as things between them shifted and Regina panicked, Emma gave up, wanting to avoid getting sucked into a world of pain with what she _thought_ was an unrequited crush. Even though Regina’s words had been intended to scare Emma off, subconsciously what she actually wanted was for Emma to keep pushing forward. She wanted Emma to give her a reason to break down her own resolve. 

The blonde still isn’t sure what happened in Regina’s past to make her this way, but regardless, she understands her better now. 

She grabs her cell and adds Regina’s number into her contacts. She sends her a quick text. Nothing heavy, just an acknowledgment of this new thing between them. 

**Emma:** Goodnight, Regina. I’ll see you in the elevator on Monday, 8:30 sharp, ready to get you caffeinated. 

She puts down her phone on the coffee table, not expecting a response. When she heads to the fridge to grab another beer, her phone beeps. 

**Regina:** Goodnight, Emma. 

It’s with this, that Operation Charm Regina is back in full effect. 

Emma makes herself comfortable on her couch once again and hits play to resume her current Netflix marathon, Grey’s Anatomy. It’s an elevator kiss scene between Callie and Arizona. Emma starts to laugh out loud to herself. 

“Seriously, what the hell is up with women in elevators.”

\-------------

Monday comes back around and Emma resumes her Starbucks routine. After all, she’s a Gold member now, she doesn’t mess around. She’s back up on her floor waiting for the elevator. 

“Oh gee, thanks girl. you didn’t have to get me a coffee.”

Emma lets out a loud huff and rolls her eyes. 

“Sorry Leroy, I’m afraid Starbucks doesn’t sell whisky. And aren’t you up a bit early? The bar doesn’t open until 10.”

“Why do you always assume I live at the bar like some kind of drunk?”

“Because you are.” 

Usually Emma can tolerate Leroy’s presence fairly easily. A few jokes and jabs and she’s on her way. But today she feels annoyed, because she will now have to share her morning elevator ride with her neighbour. Before she can continue being mad about it, Leroy is talking again and the elevator doors are opening. 

“You know, a guy goes in the wrong apartment one time after a night out and suddenly he will never live it down.”

Emma makes eye contact with Regina and smiles, before responding to Leroy with a scowl. 

“Leroy, not only did you stumble into my apartment drunk, you stripped yourself down to your underwear and passed out on my couch. You are the reason I now religiously use the locks on my door and added an extra for good measure. You have no idea what that sight did to my poor lesbian eyes. I think I still have permanent scarring on my retinas”

Regina quirks her eyebrow up and scrunches her forehead. 

Emma walks in the elevator to stand beside her, mouthing “sorry” as she hands her the latte. It’s then that Leroy seems to notice the additional presence in the elevator. 

“Don’t mind her, she just likes to make a big deal out of nothing. You must be new, because I definitely haven’t seen your beautiful self before. The name’s Leroy.” He stretches out his hand in front of Regina. If Emma thought Regina had glared at her on her first attempt at this gesture, that was nothing in comparison to what she was giving Leroy right now. 

“You should probably quit while you’re ahead, Dwarf.” Emma is now glaring at him too, annoyance heightened by the minute that he’s stealing the little time she get’s with Regina in the mornings. 

The elevator dings as it reaches the ground floor, and Leroy starts walking towards the exit grumbling something either incoherent or something Emma has just chosen to ignore from her mind because right now she’s making eye contact with Regina, who has noticeably lingered a little longer than normal. Emma tentatively reaches forward and takes Regina’s hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze while flashing a smile. Regina returns her smile and lingers a moment longer before starting her walk towards the exit, keeping Emma’s hand in hers until the distance separates them. 

\---------

Once Emma arrives at work, she takes a seat at her desk and pulls out her cell. 

**Emma:** I didn’t get a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked today. 

She starts to take her laptop out of her bag onto her desk when she hears her phone beep. 

**Regina:** There’s always tomorrow morning to make up for lost time

Emma is sitting, staring at her phone smiling like an idiot when a voice from behind snaps her out of her daze. 

“Ohhhh those are some heart eyes, motherfucker. Start talking.” Ruby wastes no time in pulling out a chair to sit beside Emma, who is now rolling her eyes. 

“Good morning to you too, Ruby. Please, make yourself comfortable. How is your morning going?” Emma retorts, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“I didn’t sit down to talk about my day, I sat down to hear the vagina monologues. So start talking. Who are you all doe eyed over this morning? It’s Lady Hot Pants, isn’t it. You’ve been awfully hush hush about her for the last week. Spill.”

“Sometimes, I wonder how it is we’ve been friends so long.”

Ruby Scoffs. “No you don’t. Talking to me is like talking to yourself. So let’s get started with the lesbian processing and talk woman. The Doctor is in”

“Oh my God, sometimes you’re the worst. Ok fine, yes. I was smiling about Regina. You know her name now, you don’t need to keep calling her Lady Hot Pants, by the way.”

Ruby leans back in her chair, putting her feet on top of Emma’s desk. “Yea, I know, but the code name just makes it more fun, like it’s a secret mission or something. Anyway, I thought you were avoiding her now after she sucked your face then spit fireballs at you?”

“Yea, well, I was. And then she showed up at my apartment Friday and threw herself on me, and you know I’m weak, Ruby. I cut it short before we had sex, because I know there’s something going on with her that she isn’t ready to share just yet, and I don’t want to push her. So basically for now, I’m taking it slow until she’s ready to open up to me.” Emma removes Ruby’s feet off her desk with a loud thump when they hit the floor as she finishes her sentence. 

“Man, you lesbians. Always with the processing and making everything so complicated. But kudos to your self control, you must be some kind of saint because the way you’ve been drooling over her for weeks I would have put money on you lighting your clothes on fire just to get them off faster.”

Emma lets out a laugh. “Why do you say “you lesbians” like you aren’t one? I seem to recall having similar conversations with you when you were practically living at the library, even though you don’t like to read, just to get closer to a certain Librarian.”

Ruby smiles. “Well, Belle and I are practically married now so we’re talking about a world that’s like ancient history for me. You are my gateway into the goings on in the modern lesbian dating world. With great power, comes great responsibility, Emma. Don’t let me down. I expect to be kept explicitly in the loop.”

“Practically married? You ARE married. I should know, I was your Maid of Honor. And stop quoting Spider Man to me and get back to work before your grams comes over here and scolds us both. I may be an adult now, but she still scares me. I promise I will keep you informed.” 

Ruby gets up and tucks the chair back in and looks towards Emma. 

“Real talk though, Emma. You are a catch. Seriously. You’re gorgeous and hilarious and have a heart of gold. She would be an idiot not to see that. I have faith she’ll come around.” Ruby smiles at Emma and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks Ruby. Means a lot.”

Ruby walks back to her desk and Emma turns around to get to work. She hopes Ruby is right, and that with a little bit of time and patience Regina will come around. Until then she waits, collecting Starbucks points and Regina’s smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and feedback!
> 
> I'm debating switching things up a little for one chapter, the next chapter, and doing it from Regina's POV. I've gotten some feedback that people are interested in seeing some of her with Kathryn, so I could do that.


	5. Ask and You Shall Recieve

Tuesday Morning came around and Emma did get a chance to make up for lost time. Some compliments and playful banter, things seemed to be going well. _Really well_ Emma thinks. 

Which is why the next day she’s having an internal debate as to whether or not she should take another shot at asking Regina out on that date. On one hand, things have been progressing well. They’ve upped the interactions to include texting, flirtatious hand holding and a lot more smiles than usual coming from Regina. They’ve also made out and groped each other like teenagers twice, both of which have been the front and center stars of Emma’s dreams as of late. Emma takes these as all good signs, but she’s still nervous about the possibility of freaking her out again and facing rejection. She doesn’t have much time to agonize more over it before the elevator doors open. 

Emma smiles. “Good morning Regina. How are you?” She hands over the latte. _Is my hand shaking? Pull yourself together._

“I’m doing quite well, thank you Emma.” Regina looks down at the latte as she takes it in her hand. “You know, you really don’t need to keep bringing me lattes. It’s very sweet of you, but I assure you it’s not necessary. Despite my best efforts to fight it, I enjoy your company with or without one.” 

“I know, but I’m a Starbucks gold member now. I feel like I’m committed. I’d hate to break the baristas hearts if I just stopped gracing them with my quick wit and charm.”

Regina chuckles, and Emma is still having an internal debate match. 

_Ok, if she blinks twice fast, it means ask her out. If she doesn’t blink, it means not yet...oh my God Emma you’re an idiot. She’s not even in on this, her blinking is literally irrelevant. Just do it._

“So..um, maybe, um...” She stops and stares down at the floor, fidgeting with the sleeve of her coffee cup. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most impressive vocabulary?” Regina jokes, a smirk starting to form on her lips. _Damn those lips_ Emma curses. 

“Har har, very funny. And actually yes, someone once told me I have an eloquent way with words, if I recall.” and she winks as she finishes. 

“Hmm, well an error in judgment, I’m sure.” and Regina’s smirk now turns into a smile. 

Emma smiles back and then looks down at the floor once again, still fiddling with her cup sleeve. 

“Ask me again.” 

Regina’s comment snaps the blonde out of her nervous daze. She tilts her head to the side as she looks up at Regina with a confused expression. 

“What?”

Regina is now staring directly into Emma’s eyes with a look on her face that somehow manages to be both serious and playful at the same time. 

“Ask me again, Emma.”

_Is she asking me to…._ and then a look of realization passes over Emma’s face. 

“oh...OH!” Emma can’t help the giant smile that now takes up residence across half her face. “Regina, would you like to go out to dinner with me on Friday night?”

“I’d love to.”

Emma has to remember to practically drill her feet to the ground and her hands in place so she doesn't do something completely embarrassing like fist bump the air in appreciation of the lesbian Gods, who she now decides she owes an apology to for earlier doubting their master plans. _Pickle juice threat rescinded, drink offer back on._

“Great. Ok, awesome. Friday night. It’s a date. I mean, wait...it is a date right? Like a date-date?”

Before Regina can reply, the elevator doors open on the ground floor. 

Emma watches in silence as the brunette takes a step closer and takes Emma’s chin between her thumb and fingers. She tilts the blondes chin up ever so slightly and plants a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Pick me up at 7. Apartment 808.” and with that, Regina turns and walks to the exit. 

Emma stands still for a moment longer and lets her hand trace over her lips. 

_I have a date with Regina Mills._

_Fuck.Yes._

\------------------------

Emma gets to her desk, and is unsurprised to find Ruby sitting in her chair waiting for her. 

“So, Emma, I thought you should know that I’m very hurt.” 

Emma rolls her eyes. She knows this tone of voice all too well. “Oh yea? and whatever for, my dearest friend?”

“Well, I have yet to receive my invitation to your wedding to Lady Hot Pants Regina. I thought I meant more to you.” she places a hand over her heart in mock hurt. 

“Well, you know how it is. It was supposed to be tomorrow, but there was a mix up at the venue, and then the florist was out of purple lilies, and Ellen Degeneres wasn’t free to officiate, so looks like we have to bump it to next week.”

Ruby gets up from the chair and gives Emma a playful smack on the shoulder. “I think sarcasm is your first language, English is second. But what I was actually here for was to see if you grew a pair of lady lips and asked Regina out again. ‘Cuz I’d really rather not sit through another full day of making pro and con lists of asking her out over the office chat. Which, by the way, Larry in IT may or may not have read when I had to take my laptop over to install some updates. Pretty sure I left it open around the part where it got a more than PG-13 rating. My suspicions were all but confirmed when I went back to pick it up and he had a creepy smile on his face like he just rediscovered his teenage porn magazine stash. So, there’s that.”

A look of disgust plants on Emma’s face as she crinkles up her nose. “Well, I guess that means I’m not going to pick up my new keyboard today. Thanks for that.” She stands up a little straighter and puffs out her chest before continuing. 

“And I’ll have you know that actually, yes, I did ask her out again. Thank you very much. Well, actually, she kind of asked me to ask her again, but it still counts as me asking because I said the words. We’re going out Friday night. And also, the list making wasn't all day. It was just a few bullet points each.”

Ruby lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Well my chat history says otherwise. But finally, you did it. Well I guess she technically did it because I’m sure you were too busy standing there sweating and giving yourself a pep talk to do it. Where are you taking her?”

The blonde eyes Ruby suspiciously. “Oh no. No way. I’m not telling you. I know what you’re up to.”

“Emma, bestie, platonic love of my life, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ruby bats her eyelashes and smirks.

Emma rolls her eyes, which she’s starting to think she does way too much of whenever Ruby is around. “Bullshit. You want to know so you and Bell can just ‘casually’ show up at the same restaurant at the same time and size her up, and probably recite embarrassing Emma stories. After which I’d have to excuse myself to take you out back and feed you to the rodents. No way.”

“Boo you’re no fun. Ok fine, I’ll let it slide, but only if you agree that in a couple weeks when you guys are in love and married with 2 cats we need to do a double date dinner. You and I will cook for the ladies at mine and Belle’s place. As your best friend, it’s my duty to vet any and all women and give a seal of approval.”

Emma crinkles up her nose. “You seriously want you and I to cook? I’d like to actually eat dinner, though. This already sounds like the worst idea ever.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a Martha Stewart cook book, which by the way I think was Belle’s subtle way of telling me my cooking was shite. I’m totally a chef now. You can be my sous bitch.” Ruby responds with a smile. 

“Pretty sure the term is sous chef, but fine. But if this goes horribly, which I’m almost certain it will, you’re paying for the take out. And how about we just see how this date goes on Friday before we start making grand plans, shall we?”

“Deal. Oh and speaking of ladies, mine and Belle’s first wedding anniversary is coming up soon and I wanted to run my idea by you.”

“Sure, shoot.”

“So as you know, Belle is a huge book nerd, but in an adorable I’ wanna smush your face and kiss you’ way, obviously.”

“Obviously” Emma interjects.

“And the first wedding anniversary gift theme is paper, so I was able to hunt down a 1st edition of this really old story book she likes called ‘One Upon a Time’ and apparently it’s even got an inscription by the author. It’s like a friggin 3 hour drive from here, which obviously I’m gunna do it, but I hope it’s not a lame idea, a book for a anniversary gift? And why does your face look like that? You look constipated.”

The look Ruby was referring to is Emma’s narrowed eyes and closed mouth. 

“Because, you guys are seriously nauseatingly adorable. Makes me want to barf rainbows and unicorns. Obviously she’s going to love it. You’re such a sap.”

“Woah, hey now. Let’s not go tainting my badass image. Ruby is no sap, I’m a snarky badass. Check yourself.”

Yet another eye roll come from Emma. 

Ruby laughs before her eyes land on something behind Emma. “Well this badass better get back to work now. And don’t look now, but Larry is walking towards us with your keyboard. Gotta run!” and with a flash brown hair flips around and she’s gone. 

“God dammit Ruby!”

\------------ 

The rest of the week leading up until D-day, as Emma was calling it, went by relatively the same. Except for the fact Emma’s awkward dial was turned all the way up to about a 9.5. She wasn’t quite sure what the rules were, or how exactly she should act. Her mind would race with all kinds of thoughts. 

_Do I act like we haven’t kissed? Should I hold her hand? Should I kiss her goodbye? Should I stop being so lame? Probably, definitely that last one._

She’s pretty sure Regina picked up on her nervousness because on a few occasions she would laugh, in a too cute way that just made Emma even more awkward. They hadn’t kissed again the rest of the week, which Emma was hoping to change during their date tonight if all went according to plan. 

It was nearly 6:30 and Emma was desperately trying to decide on her outfit. She knew Regina would be dressed to impress, so she had to make sure she followed suit. After tearing apart practically her entire closet, she settles for tight black dress pants and a white sleeveless blouse with a dipping neck line and black heeled boots. She takes a final look and exhales a deep breath. 

“Ok Emma. You have a date with Regina Fucking Mills. You got this. Just relax, turn on the suave and calm the fuck down.”

She nods her head in the mirror as if she’s agreeing with herself and makes her way to the elevator at 6:55. 

She steps off on the 8th floor and makes her way to Regina’s door. She takes one final deep breath and knocks on the door with her free hand, while the other grips a bouquet of roses, probably entirely too tight.

The door opening coincides with the moment Emma’s heart flatlines, she’s pretty sure. Because in front of her is a dark blue dress with a zipper going up the side, fitted skin tight to a body Emma is pretty certain is illegal in all 50 states, leading up to a face covered in a seamless application red lipstick and eye liner, with hair flowing neatly down a pair of shoulders. Oh, and the red lips are fitted into a smile. She didn’t stand a chance. 

“Hi” is all she manages to get out of her mouth before practically shoving the flowers into Regina’s chest.

“You’re such a poet, Emma Swan. You really missed your calling.”

She takes the flowers and smells them, letting her eyes close. Emma’s still staring, silent.

“These are lovely, thank you. I’ll just get these in some water and then we can head out. Come in.”

As Regina leaves the door open to walk toward her kitchen, Emma quickly leans in about to follow, but decides against it and plants her feet back in their position. 

“Actually I’m good. Right here. Away from any countertops, couches, chairs and so on. Because I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself today, like actually looked at yourself the way I’m looking at you right now, but if you did you would know that if I came inside right now, we’d miss our dinner reservations.”

Regina lets out what Emma can only refer to as a sultry laugh that, if she’s being honest, sends signals straight between her legs. She gives her head a slight shake to regain an ounce of focus on anything other than Regina’s body and the ache between her legs. 

“So, therefore, I’m going to practice level 10 self restraint and stand right here until we walk to the elevator together. I’m going to take you on a proper date that I hope you enjoy and hope to repeat.”

Regina is back in front of the doorway now, putting on her stilettos shoes with a smile tugging at her lips while making eye contact with a flustered Emma. 

“But definitely let’s revisit that whole come in conversation later. From a purely design curiosity standpoint, of course. I caught a glimpse of your curtains and I’m already fascinated, obviously I need to see more. Of the interior design. For science.”

Regina puts a halt to Emma’s rambling with a kiss. 

“Are you going to take me out on this date that you hope to repeat, or are we going to stand in my doorway talking about curtains all night?” The brunette raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes. The date. Let’s do this.” Emma takes hold of Regina’s hand in hers and leads her towards the elevator. 

Emma hopes like hell she gets to check out those curtains later. 

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I played around with it a bit, and then life happened. It's a filler chapter of sorts before the good stuff happens. Next chapter will be all about D day and will probably be the longest chapter yet. Hopefully that's a good thing.


	6. First Dates and Fancy Ass Curtains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me readers, for I have sinned. It's been a month since my last update. But real talk, I did not mean for this to take so long. The holidays and life got in my way. You can put the pitch forks down, I am not abandoning this story I promise!

They arrive at Vinceno’s and are greeted by the hostess and brought to a booth table in the far back corner, as per Emma’s reservation request. After all, If Emma was hoping to repeat this date in the near future she had to make sure everything went well, including being seated far enough away that they could enjoy each others company and food with as little background disturbances as possible. 

“I would pull out your chair for you, but this is a booth so clearly there are no chairs. I just want the record to show that I would have, like a proper gentlelady.” 

This earns an eye roll from Regina, that’s more playful than anything else. “It’s duly noted.” The brunette takes her seat and takes a moment to look around their surroundings. 

“This place is lovely. I haven’t heard of it yet since I’ve been here in Boston”

Emma smiles. _So far, so good she reckons._

“It’s sort of a hidden secret gem. They have the best italian food anywhere around and I hope you’re hungry, because they are definitely not shy with the portions.”

They take a few moments to glance at the menu, during which time Regina makes a few less than casual brushes of Emma’s legs with her heeled foot. Each one makes Emma glance over in Regina’s direction, but the brunette never takes her eyes off her menu. 

The waiter returns to take their orders and delivers their glasses of wine, so while they wait Emma figures it’s a good a time as any to start making conversation. She’s been trying to find out more about Regina and her past, but is careful not to be too direct and scare her off from ever opening up. 

“So tell me more about your you and your friend Kathryn. I feel as though there has got to be some good stories between you two.”

Regina stares directly at Emma but doesn’t answer the question. Instead, she asks another question in return. 

“Tell me Emma, why do you want to date me? I haven’t exactly made any of this easy on you. In fact it’s been more like the complete opposite.”

 _Alright so we’re skipping the bullshit appetizer questions and right to the main course. Roger that._ Emma sits a little taller as to make sure there’s no doubts in the confidence of her answer. 

“At first, when you walked into that elevator I was immediately attracted to you and your hot lady pants. I mean, look at you. Obviously that is a given.”

Regina smirks, cheeks a little red, and looks down at the table as though she isn’t used to someone pointing out the obvious. 

“And then, to be honest, your complete sass and direct hits to my ego really sold me. It’s not often anyone shoots me down quite so hard. Usually, they try to be polite about it and brush me off with a feather instead of a hammer. You’re a ‘take no shit from anyone‘ kind of woman that keeps me on my toes. As they say, anything worth having is worth waiting for, and that brings us to this current moment. It wasn’t easy getting here to this date, nor should it have been because I’ll bet my left kidney you’re worth the wait.”

This time it’s Emma starting directly at Regina, a small smile across her face. The brunette doesn’t reply before she reaches to take a sip of her wine.

“So now the question is, why did you agree to go on a date with me now? Aside from my devilishly good looks and charm, of course.” The blonde winks and she too reaches to take a sip of her wine. 

“Well it certainly wasn’t your modesty. Clearly.” Regina teases as she sets her glass back down on the table. “Truth be told, Emma, I wanted to say yes to this date the first time you asked me. You’re almost annoyingly charming and very sweet. Which is the reason I said no and tried to avoid this.”

“So, you tried to avoid me because you like me? On a scale of one to ‘I hate everything about you including your face’, I’d say that’s a pretty good problem to have.”

Regina lets out a laugh that is quickly interrupted by a voice in the background.

“Regina?”

Emma and Regina both look over to see a blonde walking towards their table, a tall man in tow. 

“Kathryn, Fred, what are you two doing here?” Regina’s eyes go wide as though there’s an imminent threat Kathryn will say something embarrassing. Emma knows that look. It’s the same look she would have on her face if Ruby had just waltzed in.

“Well now, that’s hardly the way to greet your best friend! You could start by introducing us to this gorgeous blonde you’re hiding away with back here. Though I can probably already guess, this is Emma.” Kathryn moves her gaze towards Emma with a smile plastered on her face. 

Regina, on the other hand Emma notices, looks like she might pick up her fork and jab Kathryn with it, prison shank style. She makes note of this look in case she is ever on the receiving end later and needs to run for cover. 

“I can always count on you to be subtle, Kathryn.”

Regina looks back towards Emma. 

“Emma, this is my friend Kathryn and her fiancé Fred. Kathryn, Fred, this is Emma.”

Emma extends her hand to greet them both. Timing may be a little off, but either way she’s glad to be meeting another part of Regina’s life. Plus, now she has absolute confirmation Regina has been talking about her. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Emma. I’m so glad I have a face to the name. Reg said you were beautiful, but I think she undersold it trying to play coy with me abo-”

Kathryn is interrupted by Regina clearing her throat loud enough for three tables over to hear it. 

“Firstly, you know I hate it when you call me Reg. Secondly, I’m sure you and Fred came here to enjoy a nice dinner together, so let’s chat more another time, shall we?”

Kathryn is smirking now while Regina is glaring fireballs in her direction. 

“You know I only keep calling you Reg to bother you, it’s too easy. But I’ll let you get back to your dinner ladies. Don’t think this means you’re off the hook. I expect a double date dinner to happen in our near future. I need to get to know the lion tamer, because let me tell you Emma, Regina has been scaring the staff at work with how out of character delightful she’s been all week and I need to know your secret.”

Regina opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Kathryn holding up a finger then giving Regina a goodbye kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m allowed to say that because you’re my best friend and I love you. Now you two have fun and enjoy your evening.”

And Emma is pretty much one hundred percent certain she wasn’t supposed to see this next part, because as Kathryn is walking away she swears she can read the words “you need to get laid” mouthed silently across her lips as she winks at Regina, who’s still scowling.

Regina clears her throat once again, quietly this time and gives her head a slight shake to remove the scowl. “I apologize for that. Sometimes even Boston isn’t big enough it seems.”

Emma laughs. “No apologies necessary, it was good to have a face to the name. And don’t worry, your friends aren’t the only ones into double dates. Ruby has already insisted we do dinner with her and her wife after we get our two love cats.”

The brunette raises an eyebrow. “Our two what?”

“Long story...and oh look, here’s our food!” 

\------------------

The rest of dinner goes well in Emma’s books, consisting of mostly Emma talking and Regina dodging questions about her life. Emma talks more about Ruby and Belle, her job and her childhood. She notices Regina is avoiding delving into her own personal life and story, but she seems genuinely interested to hear more about Emma’s, so the blonde doesn’t mind doing most of the talking for now. 

The waiter comes to drop the bill Regina reaches to grab it at the same time as Emma. 

“Oh no no no, you can take that perfectly manicured hand and rest it nicely in your lap because there is a zero percent chance I’m going to let you even think about paying this bill. Tonight is my treat.”

Emma pays the bill and they walk back to their building, the blonde smiling and feeling slight butterflies in her stomach when she reaches for Regina’s hand and the brunette keeps a strong hold on it. They get to the elevator and much to Emma’s dismay, they don’t enter it alone.

“Damn ladies, lookin’ good!”

Emma narrows her eyes and glares. “And you’re looking like you haven’t showered in a week. What happened, lose track of time at the pub Leroy?”  
“Can’t a guy grab some pints with some old buddies? No crime in that. But what is a crime is that I still haven’t been formally introduced to this beautiful creature I keep catching you with.” 

Emma is about to respond when Regina beats her to it. “I assure you that the only crime being committed here is that atrocious cologne mixed with the stench of cheap whisky that’s currently assaulting my nose.” The elevator doors close and Regina presses both Emma’s floor and her own.

Emma lets out a laugh while simultaneously feeling slightly turned on witnessing Regina’s sass in action once again. 

Leroy, seemingly unfazed by Regina’s comments likely due to the alcohol, apparently doesn’t know when he’s lost. Which seems to be even more ridiculous since he also hasn’t seemed to notice Emma and Regina’s still joined hands. 

“Well maybe I need a fancy lady like yourself to make a proper cologne and drink selection for me.” And because he thought he didn’t dig his own grave deep enough yet, he winks.

“Ten lifetimes would still not be long enough for you to wait for that day to come so I suggest you don’t hold your breath. Or actually on second thought, do.”

The elevator dings and the doors open on Emma’s floor. Regina, still glaring towards Leroy, continues. 

“This is your stop so if you’d kindly leave now, the rest of us in this elevator would greatly appreciate it.” 

Emma takes a moment to look over towards Regina, suddenly unsure if she is supposed to end the date and go home, or if she should walk Regina back to her apartment. She hopes like hell for the second option because she isn’t ready to call it a night just yet. She doesn’t have to wait long and isn’t disappointed when Regina grips her hand a little tighter, signaling what she’d hoped for. 

“I like a lady who plays hard to get.” Leroy says as he steps off the elevator.

Emma rolls her eyes and pushes the elevator door close button a few too many times for good measure. When the doors close there’s suddenly a tension that fills the air. Emma can feel Regina looking at her, but doesn’t trust her self control enough to look back at her. Sure, she definitely wants to get all up on that, but a casual sexcapade isn’t what she wants from Regina, so she’s determined to get this right. Luckily the ride to Regina’s floor isn’t long and they’re soon standing outside her door.

They enter the apartment and it looks as Emma had expected. Very clean and tidy, well decorated with furniture that most certainly didn’t come in a thousand tiny pieces from Ikea. Her inspection of her surroundings is cut short by Regina’s voice, snapping her gaze back towards the brunette who’s standing in the kitchen. 

“Would you like something to drink? I have some of the best cider you will ever taste.”

Emma briefly debates replying with _there’s something else I’ve been dying to taste, actually_ but uses her better judgement to withhold it for another time. Or maybe never, depending on how she handles tonight. 

“Sure, a cider sounds great, thank you” 

Then Regina smiles at her and turns around and reaches to grab glasses out of the cabinets and Emma catches herself staring. She quickly turns and walks further into the living room towards the bay windows, trying to find a distraction for the tension that’s threatening to rip right through her stomach. She is convinced her self restraint thus far should earn her entry into sainthood, or something pretty damn close because Regina is 10 shades of hot right now and she is 10 levels of turned on. 

“Seriously, these are some fancy ass curtains Regina. Urban Barn? I can tell they definitely never graced an Ikea shelf, so they must b-”

“His name was Daniel” Regina interrupts, now standing beside Emma holding one of two glasses towards the blonde. Emma takes the glass and notices Regina’s expression. A mix of pain and sadness and she suddenly realizes this is it. Regina is about to let her in and trust her enough to talk about her past. Without a word, she takes Regina’s hand and guides them towards the couch to sit down. She keeps hold of the brunettes hand but still stays silent and waits for her to continue. Regina takes in a deep breath and looks towards the ground. 

“We met in college, soon after we met we fell so in love we were practically inseparable. My mother never approved, always saying she expected me to chose more wisely and that he wasn’t good enough for me, but I knew better. He was one of the kindest, gentlest people I had ever met and treated me like I was the most important person in the world to him. He proposed once we graduated and I thought wow, maybe I really do get to have my happy ending.”

Regina pauses to take a sip of her drink, breath becoming shakier as she continues talking. 

“But as I’m sure you have guessed by now, a happy ending with Daniel wasn’t in the cards for me. He was killed in a car accident on his way home from work one evening, and just like that my whole life I had pictured in my mind was gone. Taken away from me, and my grief manifested into intense anger.” 

Emma grips Regina’s hand a little tighter, overwhelmed with empathy and an intense desire to try and comfort the brunette in any way she can. 

“I’m so sorry, Regina. It’s understandable that you’d feel angry. I can’t imagine how hard that was for you.”

“No Emma, you don’t understand. I was a monster. I did terrible things to people who ultimately didn’t deserve it. It was a car accident in bad weather, but I treated it as though it had been a calculated murder and sought out to ruin that woman’s life for taking Daniel from me. I graffitied her car, damaged her property, kept close tabs on her personal life so I could find anything and everything to use to publicly humiliate her. This is why I tried to keep away from you. You’re so kind and lighthearted and make me feel things I haven’t let myself feel since Daniel and I don’t know how I could expect you to still want to stay after you know all of the things I’ve done. I never want to feel that level of loss again so I tried to tell myself that it would be easier to avoid you, avoid getting close. I’m too broken to be good enough for you, Emma.” 

Regina was making eye contact with Emma now, a tear falling down her cheek and Emma thinks she just felt her heart break for this woman.

“Regina, no one is perfect, no one is a saint. We are all guilty of doing things we aren’t proud of, me included. Please don’t place me above you, because I’m not. I’m just a girl with her own skeletons in the closet that wanted to get to know the woman behind the hot lady pants.” 

A small chuckle escapes Regina’s lips and Emma is pleased she can still make her smile. 

“I’m going to tell you a story about my past I haven’t shared with you yet. As you know, I grew up in foster care until Ruby and her Grandmother gave me a place to call home in my late teens. Shortly before I ended up with Ruby, I was in a home with this girl named Lilly. Her and I became best of friends and did everything together in the few months we both spent there. One day, Lilly and I were at the mall and we saw some earrings we fell in love with but of course didn’t have any money to buy. I guess my idiot dial was turned all the way up to 10 that day, because I decided it would be a good idea for us to just take them. Since Lilly had a bag with her, I grabbed the earrings and stuffed them into her bag and we started to leave the store. Before we made it out the security guard came and asked us to come with him and show him Lilly’s bag. He found the earrings and immediately called the police, who in turn called our foster parents. Since they found the earrings in Lilly’s bag, they accused her of stealing. Not once did she tell anyone that it was actually me who grabbed them and that it was my idea. No, instead she took the fall for me, and I sat there and let her. Our foster parents sent her back into the system and she never spoke to me again and I never forgave myself for it.” 

Emma takes in a deep breath and let’s out a sigh. 

“So you see, Regina, I’m not perfect. I’ve done some shitty things in my past, that being one of them. The fact that you obviously have regrets about what happened during that time, and that Kathryn, who knew you during all that and is still your best friend, tells me that you’ve made amends and aren’t at all a monster.”

“Yes well, Kathryn was my partner in crime some some of these dalliances, so she’s a tad biased. We egged her cheating ex-husbands new house and car one night after too much cider indulgence, so I’m not sure I could count her as a character witness.”

Regina’s lip curls into a slight grin, and Emma is thankful she seems to be feeling more relaxed. The conversation had turned heavier than Emma had expected, but she was glad for what it meant for their ability to move forwards.

“I’m glad you felt like you could talk to me tonight. Just know that this does not at all change my perception of you, or my intense desire to charm you at the expense of my own ego. I was pretty much a goner from that first elevator ride and the fact you have a past that isn’t perfect makes me drawn to you even more because I get it. I was the foster kid with no family and questionable morals always thinking I wasn’t going to be good enough. A now grown woman who’s been spending her adult life trying to make better choices and Regina, I have zero doubts that my choice to see where this goes is a better choice for me.”

She barely finished her sentence before Regina’s lips crash into hers, hands tangled through her hair. The heavy emotions transform into something more in this moment. It’s an unspoken truth that Regina feels more, wants more than just a casual lust filled night with Emma. The words she doesn’t need to speak are passed through her lips and tongue as they connect with Emma’s. _I am the luckiest lesbian alive_ she thinks right before Regina pushes Emma’s back to the couch to straddle her lap. 

Their kisses grow more heated and Emma’s hands take on a mind of their own. The position they’re in has meant Regina’s dress has slid up to her hips exposing her bare legs, and Emma’s hands make it a point to touch every piece of exposed flesh. This elicits moans from Regina that make her head spin and her body feel on fire. She almost cries out when Regina unexpectedly pulls back from their kiss. Her complaints are cut short when she sees the stare Regina is giving her, her teeth bitting at her bottom lip. 

“Would it be terribly presumptuous of me to suggest we move this to the bedroom?”

Instead of using words to respond to Regina’s request (because right now words are hard) she decides to respond by wrapping her arms around the brunettes thighs and lifting her up off the couch and start walking towards the bedroom. Before she quite reaches the door she takes a moment to press Regina up against the wall and trace her lips along the soft skin of Regina’s neck. 

Regina tilts her head back and begins to speak again. “I see those arms aren’t just for show.”

Emma pulls back and flashes a grin. “These arms can do a lot of things.” 

Without missing a beat Regina responds. 

“If your hands are as multitalented as your arms, you can count yourself in for a long night, Emma Swan.”

And suddenly Emma thinks even if this night could last forever, it still wouldn’t be long enough.


	7. Maybe Losing Isn't so Bad

Emma stirs and slowly starts to open her eyes to the cruel sun of 7am on a Saturday. She attempts to force her sleepy brain to start to assess reality to determine if she imagined the events of last night. If she imagined the slow discovery of Regina’s ridiculous body ( _10 out of 10, would sell my soul to see this again_ she recalls saying) as she peeled away each piece of clothing with intense anticipation and desire threatening to burst out of every part of her. If she imagined Regina’s lips moving their way up her thighs, letting her teeth and tongue glide across her skin with every inch. If she imagined Regina screaming out a combination of Spanish curse words and her name as she let herself go.

Her eyes focus on the room she finds herself in and she smiles just a little when she confirms that no, she didn’t imagine any of those things because this is not her room. This is not her bed. Her smile grows a little wider once she realizes the warmth she feels behind her is Regina pressed up against her back, arm wrapped around her stomach. 

“Stop thinking so loud” the voice from behind her mumbles. 

“How do you know I’m thinking? And for that matter, how did you even know I was awake” Emma responds as she slowly starts to turn herself around to face Regina. 

“You’ll soon learn that there’s not many things that I don’t know. The better question is, why are you awake so early. I’m fairly certain we only fell asleep 3 hours ago.” Regina’s eyes are looking at hers lazily, half open and blinking slowly. Emma always pegged Regina as a morning person but this, she thinks, is the cutest thing she’s ever seen. She also thinks she wouldn’t mind waking up to this everyday. But that’s definitely not something she’s about to admit out loud. 

“I was just trying to make sure that last night wasn’t actually the product of some alternate reality in which I had the best sex of my life only to wake up in my own bed alone and clothed.”

That seems to awaken a sleepy Regina, who starts to trace her hand up Emma’s body from her bare thigh. “Well, you’re definitely not clothed.” Her hand passes up to Emma’s side just under her ribcage and suddenly she’s tingling all over again. “And this certainly isn’t your bed” Regina continues. Her hand reaches Emma’s chest, pausing momentarily before tracing a line down her stomach making her muscles twitch stopping just above where Emma wanted her most. “Which means we can safely determine that last night was no alternate reality.” 

_I’m so fucked. Jesus take the wheel_ Emma thinks right before her mouth betrays her and lets out something resembling a moan mixed with a whine that she had so not meant to let out. She’s supposed to be more cool about this, more suave. Not this bumbling adolescent practically ready to explode with one touch from Regina. 

She feels a hand wrap around her back and is suddenly pulled on top of Regina, who’s now captured her bottom lip between her teeth, kissing her slowly. Emma pulls back for a second to look at Regina, who’s now wearing what Emma will describe as a shit eating grin. 

“You are the most power bottom ever to bottom, by the way. At no point last night did I feel like I was running the show. And I can’t even begin to count the ways that was the hottest thing I’ve ever encountered.” 

This elicits a laugh from Regina, who immediately looks away and blushes. Emma is starting to realize there are many layers to this woman. That this woman, who lacks zero confidence in her sexuality in the bedroom, shies away from compliments, as though she isn’t used to it, as though she doesn’t think she deserves it. 

Emma gently pulls Regina’s chin back to face her and gives her a light, chaste kiss on her lips. “Are you ok with everything that happened last night? I’m pretty much worshiping at the shrine of Regina, sex goddess, for the rest of eternity now but I want to reiterate again that this isn’t all this is for me, ok? I still want to date the shit out of you, and nothing about what you told me last night changes that.” 

Regina responds by taking Emma’s cheeks between her hands and giving her another soft series of kisses. “I can’t believe I let you kiss me with that mouth of yours” 

“I didn’t hear any complaints about this mouth last night. And I recall learning about 10 new Spanish swear words I plan to use next time Leroy pisses me off.” 

Regina lets out a throaty laugh. “That little man is vile.”

Emma nods her head. “Tell me about it. Consider yourself lucky he doesn’t live on your floor. Some of us are not that fortunate.”

Emma smiles at Regina and slides off of her to the side, propping her head up with her folded arm, the other arm resting on Regina’s stomach. 

“But in all seriousness, are we ok? You don’t regret anything about last night do you?”

Regina plants a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead, and _seriously she needs to stop being so damn adorable it’s not fair._

“Yes Emma, everything is ok. I might have my moments when I still question whether or not I deserve to have you in my life, but I assure you, I don’t have any regrets.” 

“Good. Ok. Great. Amazing actually...and I’ll stop talking now.” 

Regina chuckles. “One regret I do have right now is that I need to get out of bed and go to the office for a few hours sadly.” 

“What! But it’s Saturday. That’s criminal. Here I was thinking we were going to make a day of this clothing optional situation we have going on here.” and the biggest pout ever is plastered on the blondes face. 

“You know what they say, evil never sleeps, and I have a lot of evil clients. I have a trial on Monday I need to prep for with Kathryn.”

Emma buries her face into the pillow and lets out a muffled “boooooo” 

“You’re such a juvenile sometimes, you’re terribly lucky I somehow find it incredibly endearing.” Regina plans another soft kiss on Emma’s lips, who has rolled her still pouty face back over. The brunette then rolls over to stand up and walk over to her robe hanging on the back of the door, and suddenly Emma’s pout is gone and she’s staring. 

“To make up for this, how about you let me take you out tomorrow evening?” She stands by the foot of the bed with her robe still open, waiting for Emma to respond, who’s still staring. 

“Emma?”

“Hmm? Whatever you just said I’m pretty sure my answer is yes.” 

Regina chuckles once again while tying her robe. “I better start getting ready now, but I will come by your apartment tomorrow at 7 to pick you up. This time it will be my surprise.”

“Can you be at the door naked when I answer?”

“Go home Emma before you make me late demonstrating all the ways I could answer that question.” 

“This world is so cruel. How am I supposed to live until tomorrow Regina?”  
She earns an eye roll and a smirk she can tell Regina tries her best to hold back but fails. 

\------------

30 minutes later back at her apartment, Emma is still trying to decide how she is going to spend her day, that after last night and this morning, is going to feel like the longest day in history. She doesn’t have much time to debate before she hears a knocking at her door. She almost wonders who it could be until she hears a loud voice on the other side of the door. 

“Knock, knock I’m here for the lesbians anonymous meeting. Where my squad at?”

She opens the door to a smiling Ruby. 

“At least this time you decided to leave out the use of the word dildo. My neighbours are probably still convinced I run orgies out of this apartment.” Ruby laughs as she walks inside. “You think you’re hilarious, don’t you.”

“Emma, please. You know I’m hilarious. But speaking of sex-”

“We weren’t speaking of sex”

“Anyway, speaking of sex, you had some. And I expect the story. Starting now.” 

“You can’t possibly know I had sex.”

“Well I made an educated guess and you basically just confirmed. So now it’s sharing time. I’m waiting.” Ruby plants herself on the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table. Emma walks past her, picking up Ruby’s legs and dropping to the floor before taking a seat beside her. 

“All I am going to tell you is that it was everything I thought it would be and more and I’m surprised I didn’t die and rise up to meet my lesbian creator.”

“And the rest? Did you give her the Emma sweep?”

Emma crinkles her nose and furrows her brows. “What the fuck is the Emma sweep?”

Ruby laughs. “Please, as if you don’t know. It’s your thing. You know, when you literally sweep girls off their feet with those muscle trunks you call arms.”

“I don’t like you anymore. You can leave now and I’m telling Belle to trade you in.”

“Ahh young love, still so shy about it.”

“Did I mention the part where I hate you?” Emma palms Ruby’s face and gives a slight squeeze of her cheeks.  
Ruby swats away Emma’s hand and grins. “If I had a dollar for every time you said that, I’d be rich and you’d still be my best friend.” 

“Yea yea. Anyway, since you clearly won’t leave me alone you’re going to have to take me out and feed me breakfast before you continue with the interrogation. I’m hungry.”

“Oh I bet you worked up quite the appetite with your activities, you lady of the night.” Ruby stands up and starts walking towards the door. “We better get going then, wouldn’t want to keep your stomach waiting. Plus I have about 50 more questions to get through.”

They walk to the elevators and wait for the doors to open. When they do, the topic of their conversation awaits. Regina. It takes less than a second for Ruby to place her, especially given the telling smile that Emma couldn’t hold back once she saw her. 

Ruby grins. _Oh shit_

She steps onto the elevator first and looks towards Regina. “You definitely must be Regina. I’m Ruby, Emma’s best friend, confidant, lesbian extraordinaire” She extends her hand and Regina shakes it while smiling towards Emma. 

“Nice to meet you Ruby. Emma’s told me a lot about you.”

“And darling Emma over here never shuts up about you so I also have to say I’ve heard a lot about you too. She did not oversell it, you are definitely gorgeous.”

Emma clears her throat. “Still over here, hating your guts Ruby.”

Regina blushes, Emma swoons.

“Don’t worry I’m a married lady with a thing for librarians. Speaking of which, you really must come over and meet my darling wife. You’ll love her. In fact, I was telling Emma her and I should cook for you ladies over at my place, double date style. What would you say to that? Maybe next Saturday?”

Emma’s eye’s widen and she raises her eye brows and mouths the words “sorry” to Regina, who just smiles. _I’m going to commit murder today_ she thinks. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

The elevator door dings and she thinks it’s about 2 minutes too late. Not that she didn’t want Ruby to eventually meet Regina (eventually being the key word), she just wanted a little more time to enjoy this new thing between them before sharing. 

“I better get going to work. You ladies enjoy your day and Emma,” Regina says as she takes a step closer and plants a kiss on her lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She walks away leaving a smitten looking Emma standing in the elevator, Ruby giving her a playful look. 

“Oh my god you guys are ridiculous. This elevator wreaks of sexual tension and you guys just did it hours ago.”

“Shut up Ruby. I’m still actively hating you.”

“Well you can actively hate me while we discuss what we are going to cook for dinner next Saturday. Time to bust out my pal Martha and light up that kitchen.”

Emma frowns. “Ok but let’s try to avoid doing that in the literal sense. I’m trying not to completely embarrass myself or give the object of my affection food poisoning. Let the record show, that I still think this is a terrible idea and I can’t believe you just did that.”

“And let the record also show that Emma is a whiner and Ruby get’s shit done. Now let’s get some food and start chatting.”

Emma sighs. She’s not sure how Saturday is going to pan out, but for now she’s really, really looking forward to tomorrow at 7. 

\--------

Sunday morning Emma finds herself unable to resist texting Regina. She was miraculously able to restrain herself to just a goodnight text last night, but now she’s dying of anticipation for this date. 

**Emma:** Soooo this date tonight. Do I get a hint? 

**Regina:** That would spoil the fun

**Emma:** That depends. Does a hint involve the use of the word naked? Because if so, I assure you that no fun will be spoiled. 

**Regina:** I will see you at 7, Emma

**Emma:** Maybe I will answer the door naked

**Regina:** That’s always an option. But I do have to warn you, there will be consequences for making us miss our plans. 

**Emma:** Strictly out of curiosity, what would these consequences be?

**Regina:** I’d make you watch me remove every piece of my clothing slowly but not let you touch me. I’d take you right to the edge over and over but not give you the release you will be begging for until I so desire.  


Emma stares at her phone screen, mouth agape and eyes wide. _Holy shit Regina fucking Mills is sexting me._ She stares at her screen a little longer, suddenly feeling hot and a familiar ache between her legs. Not that she’s still been keeping score lately, but if she was, she’d definitely still be losing. Except suddenly losing sure feels a whole lot more like winning.

**Emma:** Yep. Wow. Ok yep. I will have clothes on. I ain’t trying to die tonight. (but for the record, oh what a sweet death that would be)

**Regina:** I promise you won’t be disappointed. I will see you soon. 

Emma knows she won’t be disappointed. They could Netflix and chill and it would still be the best date she’s ever had because it’s Regina, and Emma is a sucker for her. They had spent hours getting tangled in each others bodies, talking for hours into the early morning after that about things neither would share with almost anyone else. Emma starts to worry she’s jumping the gun, letting herself get too used to the idea of her and Regina becoming a thing. A real thing. She’d be lying to herself if she said she could control it. The truth is she’s already a goner. The truth is waking up in Regina’s arms already felt too much like home. 

The truth is she’s totally and completely fucked and if this ship is going down, she’s going down with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that I didn't take forever this time! Let me know what you think. I am planning for about 3 or so more chapters at this point. I originally didn't think I'd make it this long, just a short fun fluff piece but whoops my keyboard hands got away from me and now I'm committed. Thanks for joining the ride aboard the SS SwanQueen ship that might sink me one day.


End file.
